Zombie Town
by A wee Moose
Summary: Deanne Patterson, a sciencist working for Umbrella experienced at terror of the T-Virus, and escapes Raccoon City.


Sunnyside Townhouse Complex, House #10.

1 AM

Inside her mind as she slept the images invaded, a dark forest. She

could hear the twigs breaking as she walked slowly, testing each piece

of ground before putting her full weight on it to move. The forest was

unknown to her, she hadn't ever seen it before that she could recall.

It was eerily quiet, no sounds beyond a gentle breeze that blew

through the tree tops was all when suddenly she shivered, a cold chill.

The air was thick with the moisture that accompanied early morning

however it was almost too dark to see.

Barely detectable tree silhouettes were seen through the light mist

That was forming at her feet. Suddenly Deanne heard it, softly at first and then powerful as if yelling, "you are in danger...." louder and louder it got until it was all that she could hear.

Deanne spun around looking, searching, "Who are you? Why am I in

danger? Where are you?"

In response to the question she felt a strong gust of wind which pushed

her toward the ground and then her eyes opened and she sat up in bed,

she was soaked in sweat and felt like she had just run five miles.

Her breathing and pulse were up as well as the covers were twisted

around her body so she couldn't move easily.

Bringing her hands up to her face Deanne felt the sweat that was

pouring down into her eyes, "What a nightmare." She mumbled as she reached down and untangled herself from the covers. Standing up she sighed and shook her head once to clear it.

The gun on her nightstand reminded her, of the reality. Umbrella was

creating viral weaponry. The very thought made her nauseous.

She picked up the phone. _No dialtone!_, she thought. _Umbrella is_

_proberly coming after me!_

She ran downstairs, picked up some foodstuffs and threw into the trunk

on her car, a black 1982 Pontiac Firebird. A minute later, she grabbed

her gun and car keys. Deanne drove out her garbage slowly, trying not

to attacted any attention. _I need a plan!_, she chided herself. –_Somewhere to go._

1:19 AM

Driving down Main Street, Raccoon City

She drove southbound, approaching the highway when the flash of lights

caught her attention. _Highway was blockaded!_

She knew the military was here. Instinct told her they can not be

trusted. -Umbrella Inc is very powerful and proberly capable of

corrupting anyone and everyone. I wouldn't be surprised if any can

influence federal government of their own gain, she thought miserably.

'Never trust big corperations!' Enzo always laughed. "Thanks ugly

brother." she said to herself. "Wish you were here."

7:07 AM

Abandoned gas station, Industrial zone of Raccoon City

Deanne pulled her jacket closer to her body to keep the chill out. She

was used to the cold, in fact, she lived in upper parts of Canada

where its alot colder.

She has been second guessing herself all morning long, running scared

and not sure what to do. She was totally trapped.

She hid her car from the helicopter's search lights by parking in a

garage when she heard moans. In the shadows something approached her.

7:09 AM, Abandoned gas station

Abandoned gas station, Industrial zone of Raccoon City

She walked around the Snack bar, attempting to find her car keys. The

overhead strobe lights flickering on and off certainly made her search

alot more difficult.

Startled by a crashing sound, she looked around. Training in on a

general direction, she cat-steps towards the noise. It's coming from

across the room. She smelled decaying flesh (something she never

smelled before), it was nauseating. _Apew! Something reeks!_, she

thought.

A loud thud echoed from behind her as a zombie approached her. She spun

around and tripped, landing on her rear-end. The zombie threw its full

weight upon her, trying to bite her neck.

"Got off me !" she demanded, kicking with all her might forcing him off

her body momentarily. She stared at it as the full horror finally hit

her. _The virus got out! But, how?! How did it spread?_

The zombie laid there on his back, supposedly not smart enough to get to its feet again. Deanne back peddled from the zombie when a shiny object on the floor caught her attention. She picked up her keys.

"I have to get out of here !" Deanne chided herself in a mixture of

rage and panic when two virus carrying zombies started approaching

her, blocking her only entrance and exit. They moaned, driven by

hunger.

From behind her she heard a pair of shots fired. The zombie fell. Deanne spun around. The bleak skinned man holding a hunting rifle looked really young, a high school kid.

07:17, Raccoon City Industrial Sector

Al's Liquor Store - 275 South Service Road

Deanne could not explain the pleasurable feeling she enjoyed breaking

into the Liquor Store.

While Sputnik got liquor for 'medical' reasons, she grabbed 2 bottles

of Amarula.

She opened her trunk when she spotted atleast nine zombies walking

towards her, vaguely 80 feet away. "THEY ARE COMING, HURRY!" Deanne

yelled into the store.

07:20, Raccoon City Industrial Sector

The sun's first rays peeked over the horizon. Her black car sped up,

moving eastbound on South Service Road.

Deanne's heart was torn when she looked at one of the burning zombies,

still stumbling around. It was wearing a school uniform. -The poor girl

wasn't even done with high school, Deanne thought sadly.

She tried to explain, while keeping her eyes on the road, "I am a

scientist, and a junior member of a group studying aerosol-borne

recombinants, human adapted viruses and Retroviruses such as Ebola,

HIV, herpes and smallpox. We are researching health-control measures

that can contain highly infectious viruses quickly with the hopes of

destroying it."

Deanne paused for a few seconds, not sure if Dmitri understand, but she

continued. "Someone in Umbrella engineered a class of viral weapons.

The T-virus and G-virus turns people into flesh hungry living dead."

They raced past another group of zombies, "Those ... things out there

are victims of these viruses. But I don't know how it escaped

Umbrella's lab."

Silence again.

"Where are we going ?" Deanne asked, her stomach felt like it was being

folded into origami shapes. "The highways are blocked off by the

military. And somehow I don't think we want to be captured ...."

0725, Raccoon City Downtown

Heading to the outskirts of town, Deanne was forced to slow down as

cars littered the streets. Zombies were everywhere, she swerved her car

to avoid hitting one of them.

Her car passed the Raccoon City PD station but much didn't register on her

right now. She thought about the experiments that she did for Umbrella.

Deanne wondered if her work on viruses was somehow responsible for all

this.

She looked at Dmitri, he looked tired. -What a hunk! ..., her brain

added.

0734, Raccoon City Downtown

300 Block, Intersection of Broadway and Chestnut Sts.

Deanne felt sick to the stomach, looking at the Licker's hideous body.

"Well, what now?" Dmitri asked.

She was a mess of emotions and fatigue. On the other side of the bus,

zombies proberly swarmed around her car, as she heard a dozen moans.

"We need to get to higher ground I guess. There is a Holiday Inn, a

kilometer from here. We should be able to get a good view of the city

from there."

Dmitri and Deanne started to jog towards their now destination, snow

crunching under their feet.

0829, Raccoon City Commercial Sector

Raccoon City Holiday Inn

Deanne enjoyed a long hot shower. She could have remained under the

steaming spray for hours, but the aroma of fresh coffee was more

seductive than the scented soap. She got out of the shower, ran a comb

through her wet hair and put on a green dressing-gown.

When she came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, Dmitri was

asleep. _I hate to do this ..._, she thought. Deanne shook him gently,

"Wake up hon."

Dmitri muttered, realizing he feel asleep when he was supposed to keep

watch. She smiled, "Don't worry about it."

/ 08:44 /

Deanne tried to get internet access but the hotel's router was disabled

somehow. _Proberly Umbrella's doing,_ she thought grimly. Same thing for

the phones, not even cell phones worked.

/ 09:19 /

It took her half an hour to assemble three clusters of aerosol cans to

form crude flares. Using the room's balcony, she launched the 'rockets'

The first two failed. The last flare exploded 90 feet up in the air

against the dull grey sky.

/ 09:24 /

Deanne wrapped herself in a blanket, and started writing in her

journal. On the top half of the new page, she wrote down 'Dmitri

Preminin' and drew a few hearts around it.

"Febuary 8, 1999. I came upon a phrase a while ago while thumbing

through a magazine in the doctors office. It was simple yet complex I

sit now and ponder the meaning. "Le courage n'est pas allégeance sans visibilité à un chemin choisi. Le courage est la capacité de réaliser le chemin est erroné et de le compenser. Force du courage, de la foi, et de l'espoir, et de l'progression en avant pour faire ce qui est juste quand votre appel entre.

French: Courage is not blind allegiance to a chosen path. Courage is

the ability to realize the path is wrong and to make up for it.

Strength of courage, faith, and hope, and stepping forward to do what

is right when your call comes in..

'Fight the good fight', she thought.

10:01 AM

Deanne was relaxed and sipping on a coffee, when she startled at the

sound of someone yelling.

Looking out the window of the fourth floor room that she and Sputnik

was occupying, she noticed a black 'something' moving fast over the

fallen snow. The thing was running. It wasn't human, dark skinned, fast

and agile, the Licker was coming towards the Holiday Inn, homing in on

the source of the yelling.

Deanne was unaware of an open door on the first floor, but knew their

survival depends on killing that four legged monster.

"Dmitiri !" she exclaimed. "Someone is alive on the first floor!"

Raccoon City Holiday Inn

10:04 AM

Deanne and the new arrival picked up the licker, cautiously. For its

size, it was extremely light, barely 100 lbs, if that.

"Are you injured ?" she asked Dmitri.

"No."

They dropped the licker once Dmitri was free. She then looked at the

new arrival. "Johny ?"

"Mouse." he smiled. "Hey kiddo."

Dmitri looked at his clothes in disgust, "Introductions later if you

don't mind. I need another shower."

John looked at the monster on the floor. "What the hell is that? Why

did it attack me? Where is Di...." he asked as he become distracted.

A few maggots crawled from the licker's carcass. "Double eww." Deanne

said looking at it. "Let's get to our room. I will try to explain it."

Deanne wondered if everyone else in Raccoon City was dead. It certainly

seemed like the case. She explained with great difficulty to John

what she knew about the Licker and the reanimated dead walking

through the streets. "Where is Diana ?" he asked her.

She trialed off, her eyes staring at the floor. "She is dead. Zombies

got her. I am so sorry."

Meanwhile Umbrella Labs

/ 10:09 /

A mysterious figure sat in a control room located in the city center,

was keeping an eye on the activities of the Raccoon City survivors. It

typed a code into the laptop, "The Final Solution" and hit Enter to

initiated a program.

Umbrella's computer, known as the Mother Brain powered up. 'Her'

prime directives loaded which in turn activated other things.

In deepest level of the Umbrella Labs's basement, unknownest to most,

a klaxon blared.

Ten minutes later, a steel door slid open. Inside was a small figure

was covered in green slime. It inhaled slowly, then began to move,

lifting one hand, then the other, swiping away the protein gel around

the head, revealing the face of a girl, no older than sixteen. Her

eyes are closed. Then, in one quick movement, they snapped open. Her

eyes were icy blue. Pale white skin, and space black hair.

There are an entire row of pods to her right. Each contained a clone

of Demi Hernandez. All of them was slowly coming out of cryogenic

sleep. The original girl stepped out of her pod slowly, standing on

unsure legs. She looked around, saw that her companions are fully

awake.

A cocktail of drugs surged through their bodies, granting them

enhanced strength.

The girls started to walk towards another room. They got dressed in

basic clothes and various types of body armor. Naturally they were

unarmed, but that did not matter, as they WERE the weapons.

A row of monitors in this room briefed them. On the monitors was the

faces of their targets. Renee Daniels, Deanne Patterson, Jack Benz,

Dmitri Preminin, Erin Croft, John Revenent and Travis Dieter.

"Kill all intruders!" they echoed to reaffirm the orders.

"Move out." Mother Brain told them. The hunters walked towards the

elevator.

The seven Hunters walked eastboard. One hunter per survivor, each one

to them ordered to kill their targets.

When they reported an 8th survivor, Mother Brain started to revive

another Hunter to take 'care' of the driver of a pickup truck last

seen on Ambassador Drive.

/ 10:22 /

Deanne was feeling very miserable and on the verge of tears as she

sat on the balcony. Her thoughts dwelled mostly on poor Johny and his

own half eaten, zombified wife, Diana.

A few dozen zombies was gathered nearby. -Proberly trying to get into

the kennel to eat the dogs and cats inside, she thought.

/ 10:23 /

Between the shower still running, and the glass screendoor shut,

almost prevented her from hearing anything. But she heard something,

and opened the sliding door to investigate. "Who are you ?" she asked

the triplets standing in the room, Johny to laying still against the

wall.

The first hunter threw herself at Deanne. She tripped backwards,

landing on her rear-end.

The second and third hunter tried to break down the door to the

bathroom, where Dmitri was. The girl now her hands around Deanne's

neck, squeezing it. "Got off me !" Deanne demanded, kicking with all

her might forcing the girl off her body momentarily.

Deanne got to her feet and breathed in deep, trying to get a second

wind of strength only to have the air knocked from her lungs as the

Hunter drove a knee into her stomach.

Something within Deanne snapped as the pain entered her body. She felt

fury she had never felt in her life as she sidestepped the cloned

girl. Deanne grabbed her by the hair from behind and yanked, pushing

the hunter backwards.

The girl crashed into a small coffee table. But she was far from being

defeated. On the table was Deanne's pistol. The hunter took it, but

Deanne wrestled her for it. In the battle of wits and strength neither

would give. Two shots were fired into the floor.

Another hunter turned around to help her 'sister'. She threw a laptop

at Deanne. It hit Deanne on the back and she let out a cry of pain.

1024, Raccoon City Holiday Inn

Dmitri turned off the spray of water and pulled the curtain back.

He grabbed a towel and started drying. A thump sounded against the

walling, a very solid object by his opinion. /Well, John was

awfully upset/, he thought. "Deanne, can you check on John? I

think he's taken to throwing himself around. It's not good."

He cracked the door to let some of the steam out, and while he dried

he heard Deanne get up and walk to the door. After the knob was

turned and the door opened, she screamed and slammed it. "DMITRI!"

"Oh, dammit. Not even dressed. Can't they wait?" he said as he

whipped open the bathroom door stark naked. He stalked across the

room and grabbed his knife for lack of a better thing. He tore open

the door to the room and went out into the hall. It took him a

moment to process what he was seeing, a normal looking girl

assaulting an unconscious John.

Well, that was not going to sit. He'd had to kill a stranger, his

step-dad, and more strangers, two alien beasts with tongues that'd

make a porn star happy and now some preppy bitch wanted to cause

trouble while he was in the shower? No.

He grabbed her shoulder, propelling her up into the air as she was

about to strike John. He grabbed her arm by the wrist with his left

hand, and stabbed her in the stomach once. "Can't you--" He

twisted her arm, snapping several bones in her wrist as he turned

her around, ripping the knife through her abdomen. "--Leave us--"

He pushed her across the hallway and against the wall, where she

staggered and headed back towards Dmitri with an evil smile. It

was evident she wasn't human.

Dmitri closed the distance, only seconds having passed, the knife in

a reverse grip in his right hand now. "--the fuck--" He slammed

his left palm into the side of her face, turning her slightly, but

not deflecting her. She brought her left hand up to hit him,

clapping him in the side of the face. He brought his right arm

between them and pushed her away. "--ALONE!"

She slowly circled him slowly and came at him again when John was to

her back. He brought both hands together, wrapping them around the

knife's handle and stuck it in her windpipe as she closed the

distance between them. With the tearing of flesh, he brought the

knife down her chest, forcing her to stagger back.

He reversed the knife in his grip, and as she staggered back, she

began to trip on John, her head tilting back as she reached out.

Dmitri took this opportunity to stab the knife upward from below her

jaw and into the roof of her mouth. She grabbed him then with her

good arm, and he pulled her away from John as he pulled the knife

out. She fell to the floor on her side and he upon her, his knee

landing square in her back. He stabbed the knife down into the

carpet and grabbed her head in his arms. He wrenched hard,

twisting, and with a satisfying crack, snapped her neck.

It was all over within two minutes, Dmitri seriously pissed off, but

more importantly, thinking.

/ 1025 /

"I'll be getting dressed now," he said to Deanne without any shyness

about his nakedness, "and then we'll be leaving. We can't stay

here. If there was one of those women, there'll be another, and

then more behind her. It'll be slow. We have to carry John until

he comes to and we can find out if he can walk."

He sighed, wiping the blood from his body with the towel. He

couldn't stay clean if he wanted to. He then began to get dressed

in the extra clothes that had managed to be scavenged in the few

minutes they had since he'd gotten in the shower.

/ 10:25 /

Deanne was exhausted from the struggle. She was angry at Dmitri's

sudden pissed off attitude. The view was pleasurable though.

Deanne went to check to John. She crouched down and lifted his head.

She looked at two small round holes in his clothes, which was framed

by a slowly expanding circles of red. -Too much blood. He is not

moving. Is he breathing ?

She found a weak pulse, his crest still moving. He appears to be

asleep. she told herself. -O no, he could fall into a coma!

She shook him. "Johny, Johny. Please open your eyes. JOHNY !"

She recalled 4 shots were fired during the fight with the Hunter.

"She shot Johny." Deanne whispered when the bathroom door opened

again. Dmitri exited the bathroom and come to a stop next to her. He

examined John but could not tell how serious the injury was. He looked

at her instead. "Your hands .... "

She raised them and looked uncomprehendingly at the sticky red fluid

on her palms. -The blood, there was too much of it. Warm and dark and

sticky blood.

She found herself shaking. She pushed the unwelcome feelings away. "We

need to get him to a hospital." she said.

"What good will that do ?" he remarked.

"Everyone else in Raccoon City proberly dead, yes. But atleast I can get this

sealed up. I do have one year of medical training."

/ 10:30 /

Deanne and Dmitri was dressed in full winter gear while Johny was

wrapped in a blanket. "Let's get moving." Dmitri said.

"I'll carry him." she joked.

Raccoon City Streets - Commercial Sector

/ 10:36 /

"Deanne? Can you do the same work on John with stuff from a drug

store?" Dmitri asked her.

"No. I need some medical equipment to safely remove the shells from

his stomach, and painkillers."

They walked north for about a minute, oddly enough, no zombies in

were sight.

outside Fire Station One

/ 13:34 /

After going through the fire station, looking for survivors, Deanne

returned to the parking lot, trying not to make a sound. 30 meters to

her left, a pair of zombies was eating a fireman. And one of them was

wearing the uniform of a Holiday Inn supervisor. -Diane Johnson!

Deanne felt very nauseous. But she somehow managed to block it out of

her mind.

She examined the trunk of her car which was full of holes made mainly

by M16A1 rounds.

-Aiming for the gas tank, Deanne thought miserably. -Damn UCBS assholes

are trying to kill me. If zombies, the clones

and

the tongue monsters wasn't enough.

When she opened the trunk she saw what prevent the bullets from going

any further. Now that Deanne thought about it, not a single bullet

made it into the cockpit, or she'd surely be dead. Her shield turned

out to be Michael's 200 lbs. trunk of tools. "Thanks ugly brother"

she smiled weakly.

She got back into her car and took off towards Main Street.

/ 13:34 /

Deanne slowly down her car. The black T-Top barely going 10 mph now,

her eyes searching for the source of loud crash she heard earlier.

She found a few soldiers walking in a back alley, Military Police in

full armor, carefully approaching a trashed Humvee. Deanne kept going,

glad that they didnt notice her.

/ 13:36 /

She circled the block. By now the MPs were dragging two men in cuffs.

One of them looked semi-Conscious. A dozen zombies were gunned down

around them. 2 of the MPs was dead, proberly by the Licker lying next

to them.

Approaching from the south, Deanne saw 3 Huntresses running towards

her. She decided to leave as fast as possible, come back in a few

minutes to look for survivors.

1401, Jims' garage

/ 14:01 /

Deanne and Johnson helped Hoppus into the bus. The 72 passenger school

bus was rear ended, and still pending repairs.

Deanne slipped into the driver's seat and looked around. To her left

was a control panel with

switches. Clearance lights, Wiper Left, Wiper Right, missing label,

Rear Heaters, Driver's Heaters, missing label, Defrost Left and Right,

Aux Fan, Main Switch and Alternating lights.

To her right of the steering wheel was the ignition, something called

Ether start, the light switch and something she didn't recognize.

Deanne

released the parking brake, turned the key, the engine turned, but

didnt start. She pulled on the Ether start and tried again. Still dead

in the water.

Meanwhile the door collapsed, and a huge 7'1" monster burst in.

"Tyrant." Deanne muttered, scared now.

She started panicking. "MMM, A LITTLE HELP." she asked.

"Next to the ignition is the kill switch. Push it in." Johnson told

her.

Deanne pushed in the unlabelled switch and started the engine. It

roared to life and leaped forward.

The school bus shot past the Tyrant then crashed through the bay doors.

Deanne turned the bulky and un-reactive steering wheel to go right and

ended up swiping a telephone pole and a parked Ford Mustang.

"Sorry guys." she apologized to Johnson and the unconscious Hoppus.

Deanne steadied the bus, and floored the gas petal.

/ 14:08 /

The school bus pulled into the parking lot at Florence Nightingale

Hospital. Deanne honked the horn to get someone attention.

Her thoughts finally caught up with her again, and she wondered if

everyone was still alive.

1417, Florence Nightingale Hospital

She too must have had a run-in with those UBCS assholes, Deanne

thought, looking at the rusty old Ford F-250 that stopped at the front

entrance, which was skillfully barricaded. "Rachael Coulter." Deanne

told Julien.

"Rachael !" yelled running towards the doors and undoing the

barricades. "Hurry! We saw a huge fucking monster earlier, it might

have followed you!"

1418, Florence Nightingale Hospital

Deanne approached Rachael's pickup truck, the driver's door was open

but no one was in the car. Fearing the worst, she looked for a trail

of blood beneath the door, but there was none.

She come around the door and look inside. There was a sickly looking

girl, a teenager was lying there. "Help me" the girl pleaded.

"What is your name ?"

"Lili Marquette." the girl answered.

Deanne reached for her. She looked drowsy, barely conscious. The girl

sat up then a leaned forward towards the older woman. Deanne felt a

sharp, agonizing pain in her neck. She yanked at the girl and stumbled

backwards away from the teenager. Her left hand pulled away from her

neck, it was smeared with blood.

The girl smiled. Deanne was confused, hurt and angry. The realization

of what just happened, hit her like a ton of bricks. "O God, nooo."

Lili got up from the car seat. Deanne closed the door on her, knocking

her back.

Deanne ran back to the ER entrance, but were cut off by three groups of

zombies, fourteen in total. She ran as fast as

she could, but Lili grabbed her, and pulled her of the ground. Deanne

wrestled with the strangely intelligent zombie,

and screamed her lungs out.

But the zombies got her, a few minutes later, Deanne joined the ranks

of the undead. A smart zombie like Lili. The T-virus experiment seems to finally work like it should, atleast in a few rare cases.


End file.
